Яндере-чан (Аяно Аиши)
'Яндере-чан это главный 'протагонист' и единственный играбельный персонаж в Yandere Simulator. ' ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ: Настоящим именем Яндере-чан будет Аяно, Аяне или Аяна. YandereDev больше склоняется к Аяно, так как оно выдают меньше результатов поиска в Google (также, это имя используется в игровой соц. сети). Студенты называются Яндере-чан 'Ян-чан', а учителя обращаются к Яндере-чан её полным именем или фамилией. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649692133297922048 Оригинальное Интро (устарело) В начале она рассказывает, что разочарована своей личной жизнью в первый год средней школы, после она мечтает о своём идеальном возлюбленном. На следующее утро Яндере-чан опаздывает в Akademi High School и бежит со всех ног, что не замечает и врезается в парня, который похож на её возлюбленного из сна. Только завидя его, Яндере-чан тут же влюбляется в своего нового Сенпая и уверяет себя, что это судьбоносная встреча. Затем замечает, что Сенпая ругает его подруга детства, девушка цундере, Осана Наджими и планирует избавиться от неё. Затем Яндере-чан пишет загадочная девушка, которая просит её встретиться в классе 3-3. Ян-чан подумала, что это Сенпай разузнал её номер и хочет признаться ей в любви. Когда она пришла в класс, то не увидела там Сенпая, а встретила Инфо-чан. Девушка начала ей рассказывать о системе панцушотов (делаешь снимок трусиков девушек — получаешь "милость"(?)) и просит её убить других в школе, чтобы её газета хорошо продавалась. Яндере-чан сомневается, не желая делать нечто ужасное, однако Инфо-чан сказала девушке, что Осана признается Семпаю в вечер Пятницы. Тогда Яндере-чан перестала сомневаться и согласилась на предложение девушки. Тем не менее, до этого момента, Яндере-чан не добивалась своих целей такими способами. (Этого ролика нет в игре, однако от обновления 15 Августа 2015 в игре есть некоторые сцены.) Второе Интро Во втором интро она говорит с кем-то или раздумывает в слух, вероятно, сама с собой, о Сенпае. Она говорит, что ничего не чувствовала до встречи с ним и теперь испытывает зависть и ненависть по отношению к девушке, которая, видимо, пытается отобрать у неё Сенпая. Она говорит, что хочет убить ту девушку и что нет ни одной вещи, которую она не сделала бы ради Сенпая, и не важно насколько ужасны будут способы заполучить его. Также Яндере-чан сказала, что не даст выбора Сенпаю становится ли ему её или нет. Инфо-чан видела, как Яндере-чан преследует Сенпая и пишет ей сообщение. Инфо-чан говорит имя девушки, Осана Наджими, и что она признается Сенпаю в любви в вечер Пятницы, а также о системе панцушотов. Казалось бы, два человека стали союзниками, хотя до этого даже не были знакомы. Внешность У Яндере-чан бледная кожа, чёрные волосы, собранные в хвост и тёмно-серые глаза. По умолчанию она одета в женскую униформу белого с синим цветами рубашку с красным галстуком, темно-синюю юбку, черные колготки и черные туфли. Если она напала на студента, её униформа и часть тела будут запачканы кровью. Когда Яндере-чан не в себе, то начинает хаотично дёргаться и у неё будут сужены зрачки. Чтобы успокоиться, она может смеяться, стоять рядом с Сенпаем или же 'использовать' его фото. Также была пасхалка, когда пробежав под вишнёвым деревом, расположенного в задней части территории школы, её стандартная униформа приобретала чёрно-красные оттенки. Однако, эта пасхалка была убрана из-за того, что многие игроки жаловались на неё как на "баг". Есть и другие пасхалки, меняющие внешность Яндере-чан — Punished Mode, Slender Mode, Bancho Mode, Hateful Mode, Titan Mode, Galo Mode, DK Mode и 47 Mode. Пасхалки, которые не затрагивают внешность это Spooky Mode, Naked Mode and Bad Romance Mode. Вы также можете изменить внешность Яндере-чан, меняя файлы в папке 'Streaming assets'. Можете поменять причёску, нажав на кнопку 'H' на клавиатуре. На клавишу 'P' добавить/изменить глазные аксессуары, а на 'O' надеть другие аксессуары. С помощью клавиш '<' и '>' Вы сможете уменьшить или увеличить размер её груди. В финальной версии волосы Яндере-чан нельзя будет поменять во время игры. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635292104361545728 При включённом Яндере Видении, тело Яндере-чан будет выделено чёрным.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649691722516066304 Характер .]] Яндере-чан, как и предполагает имя, яндере, что пойдёт на всё, даже на убийство, ради своей любви. Она также социопат.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635291233544372226 В первом интро, Яндере-чан стала такой по уговорам Инфо-чан и боялась только от одной мысли об убийстве. Эта информация устарела и её нельзя назвать правдивой. До встречи с Сенпаем, Яндере-чан, считай, никому не причиняла вреда по какой-нибудь причине. После встречи с Сенпаем её чувством добра и зла завладело желание заполучить Сенпая. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/648907485625974784 YandereDev заявил, что Яндере-чан никогда не отнимала жизнь или вредила другому человек до встрече с Сенпаем.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635291388351918080 Также Яндере-чан относится к Инфо-чан с тревогой. Во втором интро Яндере-чан показана более бесчувственной, апатичной. Она сделает всё что угодно, чтобы другие не добрались до её Сенпая, даже если это означает убить их. В этом интро Яндере-чан задумала нечто плохое до появления Инфо-чан. Яндере-чан считает Инфо-чан отвратительной, что означает, что у неё ещё осталась хоть какая-то мораль. "Хобби" Яндере-чан притворяться нормальной девушкой. Она покупает мангу, играет в видео-игры и ездит на велосипеде. Однако, ничего из этого не приносит ей удовольствия. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634541998255546368 У неё нет настоящих друзей, но она "играет" в дружбу с кем-то, чтобы быть рядом с ним. Единственный нынешний союзник Яндере-чан — Инфо-чан. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634758980380831744 Если парень полюбил Яндере-чан, то на неё это никак не повлияло. Она бы ему отказала, пытаясь " остаться в характере". Снаружи она была бы застенчивой школьницей, которая не может принять чувства парня. Но внутри думала о нём, как о таракане, которого можно раздавить. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650164136869888000 Это причина по которой студенты не будут иметь в графе "Любовь" Яндере-чан. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/646351205971525633 Фон у Яндере-чан есть история связанная с яндере. В оригинальном интро Инфо-чан упоминает об этом дважды, говоря "Так, история повторяется? Самое время проверить мою теорию..." после того, как Яндере-чан убегает в школу после столкновения с Сенпаем, и "Я уверенна, что ты смогла бы сделать это. В конце концов, это в твоей крови." после того, как Инфо-чан просит Яндере-чан убить студента. Когда её родители учились вместе, то отец Яндере-чан был сенпаем матери Яндере-чан.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/631699285927575552 Мать Яндере-чан была яндере и убила девушку. YandereDev писал об этом в блоге Yandere Simulator в посте "Halloween and DLC".https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2014/10/31/dlc-discussion/ У Яндере-чан не плохие отношения с родителями. Она просто ничего не испытывает к ним.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634822155851534336 Она считает свою мать доброй, чистой, тёплой, нежной и невинной леди, https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635140140877266945 и мать любит свою дочь. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642548192584687616 Мать Яндере-чан знает о несуществующих эмоциях дочери. Отец Яндере-чан имеет подозрения насчёт Яндере-чан, но не знает о её истинной природе.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634950645242396672 у Яндере-чан нет братьев или сестёр. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/636236584342327296 YandereDev хотел сделать ролик с детством Яндере-чан, но нет подходящей модели ребёнка. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642915523370479617 Факты *Мотоба Кирие из аниме и манги "Himouto! Umaru-chan/Двуличная сестрёнка Умару-чан!" напоминает YandereDev Яндере-чан. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/639957815252025344 *На данный момент существует 11 пасхальных режимов для Яндере-чан. *День Рождения Яндере-чан 1 Апреля. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/625796063144710144 *Как было показано во втором интро, у Яндере-чан голубая пижама. *Её родители уехали на 10 недель из города. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/621143959121735680 Возможно, они появятся в концовках.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/646604555115859968 *Вы можете купить 3D-модель Яндере-чан в Unity Asset store. Её модель называется Aoi Kiryu. https://www.assetstore.unity3d.com/en/#!/content/12495 *When Yandere-chan talks to an NPC, an option available is 'seduce'. It is a placeholder. If there is a seduce option, it can only work on boys by default, but there will be a skill attached. When maxed out, the skill would allow Yandere-chan to seduce girls as well as boys. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/639663906173009920 *Яндере-чан не сможет вступить в Студсовет. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/632366731873292288 *Если Яндере-чан когда-либо заключит контракт с Кьюбеем (персонаж из аниме "Девочка волшебница Мадока"), она пожелала бы, чтобы ничто не подвергало опасности отношения между ней и Сенпаем. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/632462082726727680 *Если у Яндере-чан будет фамилия, то она будет произноситься как японское слово "убийца", но писаться как японское слово "влюбленный".https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/632814672840822785 Это означает, что ее фамилия будет написана, как "Koibito", но произносится как "Kira". *After meeting Senpai and finding something to protect, she might play Hitman as a "virtual training tool". https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635139616870236160 *Если бы Яндере-чан пришлось играть в какую-нибудь игру ради защиты Сенпая, то она немедленно стала MLG про.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/639899904668758016 *у Яндере-чан нет особых вкусов в еде, но если у неё спросят её "любимую" еду, то она назовёт любимую еду Сенпая, потому что любая еда, которая приносит счастье Сенпаю, является едой, которую она ценит.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642182468414500864 *Микаела Лос является на данный момент сейю Яндере-чан. *Сказать, что было бы если Яндере-чан не делала панцушоты или убивала студентов, являлось бы огромным спойлером. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/647827792285954049 *Если бы Яндере-чан была бы в Хогвартсе, то состояла в Слизерене. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649351352380817409 Quotes Категория:Персонажи Категория:Ж Категория:Студенты Средней школ Академи Категория:Девушки студенты Категория:Неубиваемые Категория:Изменяемые Категория:Играбельные персонажи